One conventional method for providing an executable application program to an end user entails entering into a licensing agreement with the end user and providing the end user with the program for installation on the end user's computer or computer network via media such as a CD-ROM. An alternative installation method entails downloading the software program via a large scale computer network, such as the Internet. The cost of unlimited use licenses can be prohibitive, especially in the event the end user expects to use the program infrequently. This may also be the case where the application program is very large and/or complex, such as may be typical for computationally intensive analytical programs used by engineers and scientists for designing components and simulating complex physical processes. Large business application programs may have similar attributes. Also, large application programs require significant computer hardware resources and support to run optimally, which can also be expensive.
One alternative is to provide access to the application program on a time-share or other “as needed” basis by means of a centralized computer that many end users are able to access. According to this method, an end user's data, electronic model, etc., is uploaded to the centralized computer operated by a service provider, where the application is run. Upon completion, the results are downloaded to the end user in the form of a report, graphical model, etc. Accordingly, the end user avoids the necessity and associated cost of having to license the application program for use on the end user's system and only pays for access and use of the software when the need arises.
One hypothetical example of this alternative arrangement relates to the use of complex engineering software, such as that used in the simulation of polymer injection molding processes. Using a conventional time-share model, an end user sends a finite element model representing the geometry of a component to be produced from a computer system at their facility over a network to a computer system at the service providers facility. There, a computer simulation is performed by the service provider using the service provider's software and the results of the analysis are then sent back over the network to the end user's computer. A user fee is charged, which is typically proportional to the computer resources used to generate the results.
There are, however, several shortcomings associated with this methodology. For example, end users may be concerned with security, being reluctant to transmit their data over a public network where the possibility exists for unauthorized access, data corruption, etc. This may be especially the case where the data is private, confidential, or proprietary in nature. Further, end users may not be comfortable sending confidential data over the public network to reside on a computer beyond their control.
Also, where larger amounts of data must be uploaded, capacity limitations of the network may result in excessive transmission time. Accordingly, the time and cost to send the geometric or other data over the network might be high. Data file sizes for finite element models are usually of the order of twenty to fifty megabytes of data, and can be larger for more complex geometries.
For service providers, computer hardware having sufficient computing speed and access capacity must be provided in order for the system to be widely used and accepted. This is especially the case where there exist large numbers of end users which tend to want access to the system during certain peak periods. Failure to provide sufficient excess capacity to accommodate peak usage requirements can lead to end user dissatisfaction and ultimately disuse. Also, where larger amounts of data must be downloaded, capacity limitations of the network may result in excessive transmission time. Accordingly, the time and cost to send data, such as the simulation results, back to the end user is usually even greater than that required to send the finite element model.
The end user also has little control over the time taken to process the simulation, as it depends on the load on the server at the service provider and the number of jobs ahead of the end user's job in the queue, which can vary. This may require the end user to change their design process time line, requiring more lead time. Still further, there is often considerable trial and error in some complex analyses, such as modeling the injection molding design process, which may make several iterations of running the application of little practical value. The end user, however, is still charged a fee for each use.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide end users with a method of accessing and executing large computationally intensive application software programs at low cost, on an as needed basis, in a secure manner, without the burden of excessive transmission times or large centralized service provider computer facilities.